A Different Me
by MaskedxKunoichi
Summary: Sakura lost her best friends because she was too weak. Given a second chance, she changes everything starting with her young self. A young, different, strong-willed Sakura is sorted into Team 7. This time she wouldn't fall in love with Sasuke. Not again.
1. Reunion

_Sakura gazed at the two battered bodies that lay beneath her, tears streaming down from her face. She had lost it all. She had lost her family, friends, and everyone she knew in the invasion of Konoha. And in her arms lay her two best friends, Naruto and the traitor Sasuke Uchiha._

Haruno Sakura wasn't in the battlefield, much to her chagrin, but she knew she was needed more in the healing tents. And so she stayed there until she made sure that the other medic nins were competent to heal the injuries. She had this feeling, this utmost desire to get out on the field. Her intuition told her something or rather someone distinct was out there. She knew it was her ex-teammate. She wasn't wrong.

Uzumaki Naruto was supposed to stay in a sealed chamber. The reason Akatsuki veered into Konoha was because of the nine-tailed fox sealed inside him. Naruto was supposed to stay away from it all, to be safe from evil hands. But he never did follow orders. Like Sakura, Naruto had a feeling. He knew there was going to be a reunion coming on.

Uchiha Sasuke was head of the invasion, or so it seemed. Akatsuki desired to destroy the whole village while Sasuke only craved for the elder's deaths. Finally attaining his wish, he started to retreat. Konoha used to be his home, it was true. But Konoha also ordered the assassination of his family, his whole clan. His brother who he murdered was killed in vain. He would not fight against Konoha. But he would not fight for it either.

Sasuke sensed two distinctly familiar chakra signatures and immediately his senses were alert. He knew who they belonged to. But he had no time for games so he continued to walk away as if nothing was about to happen. Naruto saw the Uchiha's retreating back and was outraged. He would make Sasuke fight him. That bastard! That traitor who was responsible for his home's destruction would pay the price. Naruto yelled insults and demands that the traitor fight him. Nothing happened. Naruto infused a kunai with chakra and expertly aimed it at Sasuke's back, targeting the Uchiha crest that was shown so proudly. The kunai was only half an inch away from the designated target when it was crushed to pieces. Sasuke unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle. Naruto smirked.

History would repeat itself.

The two engaged in battle, more fierce and powerful than ever before. New techniques were unleashed in the battle to the death. All the while, Sakura watched heartbroken, hiding in a bush. Her teammates were again in combat and Kakashi wouldn't come this time. She tried many times to intervene but Naruto would not have it. While she did improve as the years passed, it was nothing compared to Sasuke's and Naruto powers. She felt a stab of humiliation. She was always the one being shielded and protected when she couldn't even protect the people dearest to her. Sakura watched, horrified, as the two prepared for the final attack, their signature techniques. She couldn't take it anymore; she rushed to the scene and blew her cover, in hopes of stopping the fight. Sasuke saw her first and his eyes widened slightly, his face hesitant. Then, Naruto caught her eye and cursed. Sakura would be killed in the impact from the Chidori and the Rasengan. Naruto desperately tried to cancel his chakra to stop the power flow but he couldn't, there was just too much chakra already emitted. And for a split second, he could've sworn Sasuke tried to do the same. Finally, Naruto just opted for diverting the Rasengan's direction.

Everything was in slow motion as the both techniques collided with the ground. Smoke covered the entire site, disappearing after a few moments. When the smoke cleared, the ground could be seen, battered and broken. Two gigantic craters were carved into the soil. A raven-haired man in one hole, a blond one in the other. In the center of the field was a pink-haired woman, bruised with her clothes fringed. But all three were alive and that was all that mattered to her. Sakura dragged both bodies into the center of the field, tending to their wounds. Using all her chakra was the stupidest choice she made, but it was her decision. It was important to save the two unconscious people who were so dear to her.

After healing all their critical wounds, she rested herself on a jagged piece of rock that stuck out of the ground. Although tired as she was, she could not sleep so she watched over her two patients. After what seemed like forever, they finally regained consciousness. Both ninjas were not happy with her. Naruto scolded her for her stupidity and how she could've died. Sasuke thanked her with bitter words of how she always got in the way and how terribly, terribly weak she still was. That earned him a glare and a punch from Naruto. All this, she took in silence for she would do everything for them.

Much later, Sasuke felt his chakra levels were dangerously low and knew he had exerted too much chakra in the battle. But he also knew that the dobe's chakra was almost drained like his. Both couldn't use another technique that required huge amounts of chakra until their own levels were replenished. Naruto was defenseless without his chakra. But, Sasuke, he had a katana. He could easily retrieve his sword and jammed it straight into the dobe's heart. After all, the only reason he was alive now and not attacked was because he seemed defenseless and powerless. But he still had the energy to walk. He commanded his limbs to move and slowly and painfully, they obeyed.

Sakura cradled Naruto's sleeping figure in her arms, bandaging his head wound. She watched as Sasuke started to get up, panicked. He was still in critical condition! He would injure himself even more by moving. She opened her mouth to shout at him, but could not find the words. He bent down, as if in agony, and then slowly stood up again.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He stopped moving.

She held her breath for a few seconds, afraid he would lash out on her.

Finally, he moved. Sasuke walked away from them and Sakura was suddenly struck by the fact he could move when his chakra was almost drained. She wanted to run to him and prevent him from running away again but she couldn't. All her energy was drained from healing them. Then, something in her mind clicked. The reason Sasuke bent down wasn't because he was exhausted and trying to regain his breath, it was because he was retrieving something. Her heart throbbed painfully as she caught sight of his bloodied katana. Sasuke would kill Naruto! He would kill her, too. He could _easily_ kill them.

So it surprised her when he just walked away, without looking back.

Naruto stirred and woke from his slumber, just in time to see Sasuke running away_. Again._

Another masked figure watched the three from a distance. He expertly concealed his presence so no one, not even the Uchiha boy would know he was there. He saw the entire battle and the outcome, his mouth set in a straight line. He left his position and prepared to unveil his cover. Madara Uchiha was not happy.

**This is just an idea that popped up in my head. Is it a good story so far? Tell me what you think. Please review!**


	2. Confrontation

Sasuke's senses were on high alert. He sensed a dark presence and knew trouble was brewing. Although he was a considerable distance away from his ex-teammates, he wasted no time returning back to the scene.

"Hello, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Manners, boy. My name is Madara Uchiha."

"B-But I thought Sasuke-kun was the last Uchiha?!"

"Well, well, you were wrong, Sakura-san."

"Stop the politeness shit. What do you want with us?!"

"Well…let's just say that you are distractions and you need to be eliminated."

"W-what!! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

A familiar figure neared the field.

"Madara, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun. See what I mean Sakura-san?"

"No…I don't."

"Ahh, you ignorant girl."

"Shut up, Uchiha."

"Oh Naruto-kun, don't be so rude."

"Madara, tell me what the hell you want. Aren't you supposed to be fighting out there?"

"Well, Sasuke-kun, aren't you?"

"No. My wish is fulfilled. I killed the elders."

"S-Sasuke-kun you what?!"

"Why Sakura-san, didn't you hear? Sasuke-kun here killed the elders, your leaders."

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes, dobe, I did."

"Why the hell did you do that teme?!"

"That's none of your concerns."

"The elders arranged the assassination of the Uchiha clan. They hired a spy to kill them all to prevent an invasion from the clan. That spy was Itachi and he-"

"Madara shut the hell up."

"Oops. Sorry for that slip of the tongue! Oh well, you two will die anyway so it won't matter. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura-chan, you bastards!"

"Naruto…"

"Hn. I'm out of here. This is a waste of time."

"Just as I thought. You've grown soft."

"Shut up."

Madara disappeared. Sasuke and Naruto tensed, He reappeared, Sakura in his grip, with a kunai pressed to her neck. She struggled to break free but her body betrayed her. There was no way to escape.

"Sasuke, kill the boy or I'll kill her."

"Sasuke-kun don't! Please! Don't kill Naruto!"

"Do it. Now."

His kunai delved deeper, breaking skin. Blood flowed freely from the wound. Sakura fought the urge to scream. The wound itself was bad because it was near a fatal point in her neck. Any deeper and it would stop her blood flow.

"Sasuke."

Naruto had gone pale as a sheet.

"What dobe?!"

"Kill me."

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT, DON'T!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

"NARUTO!!"

"Do it."

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, the boy is so very eager to die already. You can save me so much trouble by finishing him."

Sasuke raised his katana and prepared to strike.

Naruto closed his eyes.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face.

Sasuke aimed the blade straight into Naruto's heart…….

……and changed course at the last second.

Madara deflected the surprised attack while still keeping a death grip on his captive.

"You traitor!!"

And then Madara attacked.

But before that she felt a sickly familiar prick at the back of her neck.

The last image granted to her was of Sasuke and Naruto fighting with the masked Uchiha.

Then Sakura fell into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, two bodies were sprawled on the ground, dead.

She cried.


	3. Surprise

Sakura had no choice but to wait till her chakra was rejuvenated. It was agonizing, knowing there was something she could do, anything to help. But she couldn't. She was stuck there accompanied by the lifeless bodies of her two friends, not being able to help her village because of her stupidity. Her energy had been restored only a little, minutes later, but she could not take the waiting anymore. She hauled the two corpses with a portion of her strength, trying to stop the tears cascading down her bruised face. This was a stupid time to let them fall.

Sakura limped to her village, or rather what was left of it. The village was in ruins, buildings were on fire and dead bodies lined the streets. She looked all around, desperate to find a living being yet avoiding the corpses, afraid of finding a familiar face. She gently set her friends down, to make her search easier. She didn't find anyone, anyone alive. But she did find some others. Ino, once her best friend, was a bruised corpse with stab marks along her stomach. It looked like she hadn't died alone at least; she was in the arms of her boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru. His condition was worse, macabre scars and wounds visible all along his body. After exploring the whole town, Sakura saw the bodies of all friends. All the people she grew up with, laughed with, lived with, were dead. Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, TenTen, Rock Lee, and many others died as heroes. They all did. Sakura tried to keep her emotions together at the sight of each death.

Sakura had lost all hope. No one survived. She murmured to herself over and over, trying to keep calm her mind. Then, she heard a noise, a sound that was not coming from her. She saw a figure on the ground, a _moving_ figure.

"S…..S…Sa-Saku….ra…?"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"…Sakura…I'm glad you're alive…"

"Shishou…."

"Sakura. Is anyone else…?'

"No. I've looked around the village. There are no survivors."

Tsunade's blackened eye crinkled and Sakura knew she was holding back tears.

"Shisou, what happened to you?"

"I fought Pein. I wasn't powerful enough to beat him. My strength was lessened by the healing slugs I sent to assist the injured."

Sakura noticed that some of her wounds seemed fatal.

"Tsunade-sama, I need to treat your wounds."

Tsunade closed her eyes.

"No, Sakura. Do not waste your energy on me. My life is almost gone. You are a medic, you should know."

Desperate tears erupted from Sakura's eyes.

"No, Shishou. I've already lost everyone."

Tsunade felt too tired, so tired her eyes began to close.

"I won't lose you."

Sakura lifted her fragile mentor into her back and made her way into the medical tents.

A day later, Tsunade was settled into a futon that wasn't badly burned. Her conditions were still bad but they were better than yesterday's. The Hokage had only woken up once before and even that was only for a few moments. When Sakura wasn't tending to the Hokage's or her own injuries, she was burying bodies. Each and every one of them. Everyone deserved a proper burial. Naruto and Sasuke were the first and most painful ones. She tried to keep them quick and emotionless. But every time she failed.

As she was finishing the fifty-seventh burial of the day, she felt a presence. It alarmed her mostly because she did not have much chakra left from all the healing and burying she had done. A moment later, she was face to face with a member of the organization that destroyed her village. And she had thought all of them dispersed after the destruction. How wrong she was.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, un?"

"Deidara."

"Ah, Sakura-san, I'm surprised you're still alive, un."

"**What the hell are you doing here?!** Aren't you _freaking_ happy you destroyed Konoha? Isn't that _enough_?!"

"Well, actually I was just sent here to make sure there aren't any survivors, un."

"You're going to kill me."

"Oh yes, but first….Pein didn't tell me I couldn't have fun while doing it…"

"_Get the hell away from me!"_

"Oh Sakura-san, Art isn't the only bang if you know what I mean, un."

Deidara walked closer and she froze. She tried to run but she could not move. Her body was constricted by invisible chakra strings. He must've set it up before! And she did not even notice. How utterly weak and stupid she was.

"Shut up you bastard."

"Oh Sakura-san, I'm amazed you're not insane yet, what with the things you've been through."

"You know, it was your fault that this happened, un."

"W-what?"

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but deep down she had an inkling it was her fault, too.

"I was paying special attention to you. When you left your post, the medical tent was obliterated. Guess they were scared of you, un. But when you left… well, they didn't hesitate to eliminate the only comfort offered to injured people. So in short, several ninjas could've been saved if only you hadn't disobeyed orders."

"I…I…"

"Speechless, un? I thought so. Wow, what a weakling you are, no wonder Naruto-kun told you to stay out of the fight."

"What the _hell_ was the reason you were watching me in the first place?!

'Well…that was my mission. But really, I didn't have to do much; you aren't much of a threat, un."

"Shut up!"

"You're the reason they died."

"_Shut up!"_

"Because you were too weak to fight for yourself"

"Shut **UP**!"

"And-"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP**!"

"-you should have died along with the rest of them."

Sakura stopped breathing.

He was right.

She should have died along with them.

"I'm right, aren't I? Your face tells me everything. Don't you know a real ninja never shows emotion, un?'"

Sakura struggled to break free of her bindings.

"Oh no, _little_ ninja. You aren't going to move and punch me. I've been warned about what _little_ power you have."

He walked even closer.

She was panting violently.

"You know, you're only really good for _one_ thing."

"Shut up, shut up, _SHUT UP_ and **GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME**!"

He placed an arm on her shoulder, his smirk threatening.

"Please, please….please." She swallowed her pride and begged.

"Why the tears, un? Soon, you won't feel anymore pain. Soon…you'll be _dead_."

With the kunai he retrieved from his weapon pouch, he pointed it to her neck. Slowly, he dragged it down, tearing at the collar of her shirt. Blood dribbled down her neck as he sliced deeper. Sakura cringed, afraid.

He placed a hand on her face, tracing the shape of her lips.

Disgusted, Sakura bit his finger.

"You BITCH!"

And then he punched her. Hard, so hard she felt her jaw dislocate.

He raised his fist to punch her again and she braced herself for the impact.

But it never came.

"Sakura. Hide."

She found that her bindings were broken, rendering her free to go. She wasted no time in getting away. She laughed bitterly at her cowardice.

Deidara smirked as he faced an old enemy yet again.

"Well, well, what brings you here, un?"

"Revenge."


	4. Companion

"Sakura...Sakura...Wake up."

A hand tapped her shoulder as her eyes shot open.

"Mhmm...Wha-Gaara?" Her emerald eyes opened in surprise as she drank in the sight of her friend in relief. Then, she remembered her previous predicament and trembled against the bushes she hid and fell asleep in.

"Yeah. Konoha..." he trailed off already knowing the disaster that had fallen.

"D-destroyed by Akatsuki." Sakura trembled even more, bringing her knees up to her chest she struggled to hold the tears in.

"..." Gaara did not say anything, he knew this was taboo for her. So many questions ran through his mind, the most important one being, Where are Naruto and the Uchiha but he kept quiet about it. Gaara held out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. Sakura gasped and looked at him with a horror-stricken face as she smacked his hand away. Almost immediately, she realized what she had done.

"Gaara I-I'm sorry I-I d-don't know what came over m-me.." Sakura blinked back tears, afraid that that rude gesture would make Gaara leave her, like everyone left her. Gaara's eyes hardened as the realization hit him. Sakura had been afraid of his touch because of...what happened or _almost _happened to her. He clenched his fist.

"It's fine."

"N-no it's...not..I..What happened to..to.._him_?" Sakura felt so much disdain and disgust toward that person that she could not even utter his name.

"Deidara's dead."

It was all the reassurance she needed. She felt relief at the thought that he would never bother her again. To think that he almost....

She shuddered. She did not want to relive that moment, that moment where she felt so utterly helpless and vulnerable and-

_Stop thinking about it._

"T-thank you s-so much."

"Get some rest."

* * *

Gaara awoke Sakura enough to tell him where she was staying at, moments later she was asleep once more. Gaara laid her down gently on her futon and carefully treated the gash on her neck. It wasn't that harmful but it would cause her a few stings. Since she couldn't heal herself yet, he figured he'd just treat it now before it was infected.

"Subaku."

"Tsunade-sama."

"Thank...you..for bringing..S-Sakura here. I was...getting worried..''

"I got your message. I apologize for being late." His reply dripped with guilt.

"No...It's..alright..I understand it takes four days to travel here from Sand, apart from your duties as Kazekage. I had miscalculated their moves. I thought there would be atleast time to prepare for the invasion. It was an ambush."

"I'm sorry."

"I know...I just wish there was something more I could do...my village.." Tsunade was crying.

"Sakura....She's the only one left...?"

"Yes. They're.....dead. They all are."

"They died heroes."

"Yes. They certainly did."

No words followed that, the silence was a tribute to the lost lives.

* * *

_"She blames herself. She thinks it's her fault her friends died."_

_"That's stupid."_

_"Tell that to her."_

_"I will."_

Gaara watched the pinkette a_s _she resumed her regular tasks of healing and burying. He helped her dig the hole and carry the bodies in it. She looked much too frail and delicate for a person to be lifting heavy loads. Her eyes which ones held a light and carefree twinkle had ridden itself of all emotions except for sadness. He had tried telling her numerous times that it wasn't her fault to which he got a ghost of a laugh in reply.

_"Yes, it is."_

This was not the girl who had saved his brother, had healed many villagers of his, had brought life and joy to those who lost hope, including himself. This was not the person who befriended him through her wits and personality. This girl was not Haruno Sakura. This girl was just a hollow shell of what she used to be.

Gaara could do nothing but watch.

* * *

Three days after Gaara's arrival, a messenger hawk came to him. Tsunade, Sakura, and he had just been eating breakfast in silence when the sound of a hawk disturbed them.

"What does it say?"

_This is bad._

"..."

_What is it!!_

"...Gaara?"

_Tell me!_

"They've spotted Akatsuki along Sand's borders."

_Oh no..._

"Does that mean...?"

_No..No..._

"There's going to be a war."

_No! It can't be-!_

"...Go."

_They need you._

"Sakura, I can't leave you and Tsunade here by-"

_Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't-_

"Your village needs you! Go back to Sand! We'll be fine."

_Lies._

"Come with me."

_I-I....I can't._

"..I...Shishou is too weak to travel long distances. I'm sorry."

That night, after making sure the two would be fine for the time being, Gaara left.

Sakura cried and whispered a soft goodbye to her close friend.

_Thank you._

* * *

After Gaara left, the band that kept Sakura from being insane broke. She barely slept, barely ate, but did her duties diligently. Her already broken heart tearing more and more as the days passed. Her mentor wasn't gettiing any better. In fact, she was getting _worse_.

"S...Sakura..."

"Shishou?"

"It's almost my time."

_No!_

"Don't say that."

_Don't ever say that!_

"It's t-true....It's already been two months since-..."

_-they all died?_

"I don't care. Don't say that. There's still h...h-"

_-I can't even say it._

"We both know that isn't true. Listen to me-"

_NO!_

"Stop-.."

_Stop saying that! you're the only one left!_

"You have been like the daughter I never had and I love you. Thank you for all the things you've done for me. You didn't give up on me but now....now you have to..."

_I'll never give up on you, Shishou._

"Tsunade-sa-sama I...I...love you too."

"That's w-what I wanna hear.."

"But I won't give up! I-I won't!"

"You m-must..."

_No! You're wrong!_

"N-no! Not you too! Please...please....I.."

_-lost everyone. I don't want to lose you too._

"I'm sorry..."

_So am I._

"I wish there was another chance. I wish I could do it all again."

_I wish I could fix everything and bring it back to the way it used to be I wish-_

"...."

"Shishou?"

"Maybe....m-maybe there _IS_ another w-way..."

**I'll do anything.**

* * *

_**"SAKURA, HONEY WAKE UP YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"**_

_It worked._

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Reviews make my day :D


	5. Going Back

_I cant believe it..._

**"SAKURA HONEY!"**

"I-I'm coming...mom."

Sakura felt the tears that rimmed her eyes, pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. This was the first time in many years she had heard her mother's voice. Her mom had been a ninja, killed during one of her many A-class missions. Sakura had been forced to live alone at the age of 15, her dad had passed away a year before her mother, too.

Sakura opened her eyes and what she saw made her scream. Rushing to the mirror, she saw that she really had changed and it wasn't just in her mind. Her choppy pink locks were short, her forehead was once again large, (Can you believe she had outgrown it as she grew older?) and she was short. Really short. Sakura had been reduced to her, she estimated, five year old self. She knew this would happen, to some extent, after all that's what her Shishou told her. But she did not know it would take her this far. She sighed as thought that she might as well make the best of it, she didn't know how she was going to go back to her original time, then she realized there was nothing to go back to.

Analyzing her chakra, Sakura realized with a tinge of regret, that her levels were quite low. All those years training under her mentor, expanding her chakra limit, had been for nothing. Now, she had the same body, same appearance, same chakra as her young self. It would take her years to retrieve the strength she was once had.

She sighed and made her way downstairs. After an hour, she was all packed and ready to go to school.

* * *

All throughout the day, Sakura was bored. Kindergarten was not as fun the second time, classes were boring because she knew everything already. Her hands shot up at every question earning her the title as 'Teacher's Pet' much like her young self before. Sakura only had courage and confidence in the academic field.

She had forgotten how cruel they could be, her classmates. She had forgotten how they teased and tortured and secluded her as a child. After that day, three girls had cornered her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the teacher's pet."

Sakura did not want to start a fight, she had had enough of those.

"Not talking, pinky? What are you a ch-"

In her attempt to ignorantly brush past Ami, the leader, she had stepped on her foot.

"OW! You MEANIE! You stepped on my foot!"

"I-"

"Watch it Haruno, this means war."

True to her word, she had been tortured day after day. Sakura tried her best to become ignorant and silent throughout it all.

* * *

"Forehead girl, clean my shoes."

"..."

"Do what I say, slave!"

"...I'm not your slave."

"What did you say?"

"..."

"That's what I thought!"

"....No..."

Ami was ticked, she slapped the flowers Sakura had collected in her hand down. When Sakura bent to pick her precious Cherry Blossoms, her namesake, Ami used her foot to push down Sakura's arched back. The poor roseate girl tumbled to the ground, covered in mud. The flowers she loved were stomped and destroyed by her enemy.

"That's what happens to people who don't do what I say."

Sakura held back tears as she watched the ruined petals fly away. That flower was just like her, she mused, broken and ruined.

"Aww, is forehead girl crying?"

"What's the matter? You looked in the mirror and saw the size of your forehead?" one of Ami's 'friends' suggested.

This was a daily occurrence in her life, it had been like that for the past month ever since school started.

But one day, she just snapped.

She had disobeyed Ami yet again by refusing to pick up something she intentionally dropped. It was after school, like always, Ami wouldn't dare be unkind to her in front of a teacher. She had pulled Sakura by her short hair, not the first time. Her six year old fingers formed a vice like grip and it hurt Sakura more than she'd admit (but she had worse injuries.)

Ami's fingers curled into a fist as she delivered the first blow. Sakura's young body was fragile, unlike her original one. She could feel bruises starting to form again. She had hoped Ami would not hurt her too much, she did not want her mom to notice them.

"You're so pathetic, you know that? Always so weak and stupid!"

Punch.

Kick.

"You're like that boy...."

Kick.

Pull.

"What was his name again...?"

Punch.

How could a six year old be so cruel?

Oh yeah, Ami had five older brothers who were all ninjas, she must have learned from them.

''Ooh, I remember!"

Slap.

Punch.

"....Naruto. Yeah, that freak, Naruto."

"Shut up." Sakura retorted with as much venom as she could.

Ami's eyes widened, a smirk appearing on her face. This was the first time Sakura fought back.

"You're defending that freak? Oh, I get it."

Slap.

Kick.

"You like him."

Laughter.

"You like that freak! Well you'd make a good couple!"

Slap.

"You know why, forehead?"

Claws dug into Sakura's arm as Ami pulled her closer.

"Because you both are the same, both of you are...freaks."

"..."

"Don't insult him."

"Are you crying, again?"

"..."

Laughter.

"You're so weak! What are you gonna do if I insult that freak, huh?"

"..."

"No one even likes Naruto."

"..."

"My mommy says he's evil."

"..."

"She's right too."

"He's such a loser."

Slap.

"You...y-you slapped me!"

Punch.

A scream was heard as Sakura's fist connected with Ami's cheek. Ami was about to throw some forbidden words she had heard her brothers say when she spotted someone. Forming an idea, she threw herself on the ground and screamed her loudest. Nearby, a teacher rsuehd in to the scene.

"What is happening here?"

"Akane-sensei! Sakura punched me!" Ami pouted, crocodile tears flowing from her eyes. She pouted and rubbed her cheeks as she was comforted by the teacher.

"Is that true, Sakura-chan?" Akane could not believe it. Sakura, her best student, had used violence against another student!

Meanwhile, Sakura, for the life of her, could not believe what was happening. She had snapped, that was true, but she should not have punched the girl no matter how mean Ami could be. Bowing her head guiltily, Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chan, I'm disappointed in you. I will have to call both of your mothers about this."

Sakura watched as her teacher retreated, Ami in tow, leaving her all alone. Tired and sore, she brushed the dirt on her clothes and ran for home, crying.

* * *

"What are we going to do, dear?"

"I don't know, I didn't know this was happening."

"Akane-san told me Sakura-chan punched her classmate!"

"Have you talked to Sakura about it?"

"Yes, I've told you before already...I don't know what to do anymore...I'm a horrible mother."

"No, dear, you're not...There's only one thing to do."

"What is it?"

"We...we have to leave."

"Perhaps...perhaps you're right."

Sakura, hidden in a corner, had heard enough. She had caused her parents so many problems, making them blame themselves for her mistakes. She wanted to hurt herself, hurt herself like she had hurt her mother and father. Throughout the conversation, she was biting her lips nervously, afraid that her parents would be mad. Now, they were bleeding and swollen but Sakura did not care. She set for her room and cried herself to sleep.

"But...It's not Sakura's fault. I...Oh, darling, I think she's being bullied!"

"What?"

"I heard her talking in her sleep this afternoon. She arrived home from school and just went straight for her room. I heard her sniffing and when I looked inside her room...I heard her...She was saying "Please...please stop that hurts...No Ami, I won't do it!...Things like that."

"That..sounds plausible."

"My..my poor baby..."

"Honey, don't cry...We'll have to do something about it!"

"Maybe we should....?"

"Move?"

Sakura's mother nodded.

"I think that might be best."

* * *

The next day, Sakura was not in school. Ami smiled smugly as the teacher announced Sakura was not going to be part of the class anymore. Earlier that day, Mr. Haruno had set for the Third Hokage and asked permission to temporarily move to a nearby village. After much deliberation, the Hokage agreed. As for Sakura's education, it was to be continued at the ninja school in the new village but they were required to come back before her graduation in order for her to ever be a full-fledged Konoha ninja. They had agreed to his terms, only wanting the best for their daughter.

Late afternoon, the Haruno family arrived at the Sand village. For the next seven years, it had been Sakura's new home.

* * *

A/N Reviews make my day. By the way, check out my story "Misconceptions'' and review. please? :) free cookies if you do!

Random Quote: When life gives you lemons, wince and say "Uh...I don't read those..." (unless you do. che;)


	6. Friend

It was time, the time to return home.

Sakura was twelve years old, the age in which to graduate in order to be a genin. As promised, she would go back to Konoha to further her training. The seven years she had spent in Suna Academy had done her wonders. She was stronger not only physically, but also mentally, not like last time. Her chakra was just like before, she mused. It was disappointing that her 12-year old self was as strong as her 17 year old original. She vowed silently that she would surpass her limit.

However Sakura was a loner, the kids at Suna were much worse than Ami. They tortured, teased, mocked her for her pink hair and wide forehead. All she could do was watch and keep silent, she didn't want history to repeat itself. But one day, it had changed.

She was playing by herself since no one wanted to play with the 6 year old pink haired freak. The other children were in a little group near her and did not let her into their game. Then, she noticed another boy much like her. He was a loner, sitting by himself in the middle of the playground. She knew who he was and felt an ache in her chest to witness his childhood. Without hesitation, she approached him.

"Hi!"

No response.

"How are you?"

Silence.

"I'm Sakura."

"Shut up."

She cringed a little at his hostility but she knew what he had been through. Sakura thought back to what happened before, how he had saved her from that filthy enemy who tried to take advantage of her. Unconsciously, she shuddered.

"What's your name?" Even though Sakura knew fully well what it was, she had to keep up her facade.

"Go away."

"You seem sad.."

"Leave me a-"

"..so I thought I'd come and play with you!" She beamed at him, making his penetrating eyes widen. She was sad to observe that an act of kindness was foreign to him. Then again, the same applied to her. However, she was different. She didn't let people get close to her. But it wasn't as if the wanted to anyway, she was a freak after all. Sakura was okay with that, she knew that she had to leave Suna one day and she didn't want to lose another friend. That feeling was too much to bear.

"Why?" She had caught his attention. Usually, a glare from him and a few unkind words were enough to send the kids scurrying. She was different, she seemed to be genuinely interested in him. She did not fear him like the others. This made him feel a little spark of relief.

''Because I want to." She took his hand in hers and led him to the swings. Reluctantly, he sat down. Breaking her usually quiet and invisible facade, she let out a cheer and pushed him, sending him into the skies. He was surprised, but nontheless started to enjoy himself. For a second, he thought that the pink-haired girl would turn against him and push him down. He was foolish to think that.

Needless to say, the two had bonded by the time the day ended. He was sad to see her go, believing that she would not be there tomorrow. But deep down, he knew that once she knew his secret, she would fear him. She would run far, far away and never play with him again. He sighed, he was used to this. But he had an inkling of hope, praying that this time it would be different.

Before they parted, he had remembered to state his name. After playing in the playground all day, he had not even introduced himself!

"Gaara."

She smiled, somewhat...knowingly.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara!"

After that, she skipped away happily, happy to have reunited with her friend from before. He watched her retreating back and couldn't help but smile internally at the thought of his new..sort-of friend.

* * *

Gaara did not see her again for two days. He cursed angrily, thinking he was fooled again. Yet, she proved him wrong. She apologized to him and stated that she had been busy for those days and could not find the time to meet him. Yet, he knew something was different about her. After her little excuse, he had calmed down. The two 6 year olds proceeded to once again play on the swings. After fifteen minutes, Sakura had gotten bored. She suggested they make sand-castles. Somewhat hesitantly, he agreed and started to construct.

Sakura was worried Gaara might be mad at her. After all, she had not seen him for days and he might've thought she was never his friend to begin with. But it was not true that she had been busy. In truth, Sakura had been practicing, exercising, everything to get stronger. She wanted to be able to protect herself. Maybe not to inflict but to withstand the blows made by her bullies. She had to keep a low profile, appear weak to not be suspected. But, it was getting harder. Her attitudes were changing, her resolve to act nice was breaking. Sakura knew that soon, she wouldn't be able to act weak any longer.

Sakura, always carefree at least in Gaara's eyes, had been close to finishing a castle when a tall boy, Zaku, one of her bullies started to throw rocks at both of them. He threw one at her head, which she dodged. But her delicate sand castle was not so lucky. Her hard work had been ruined. As Zaku shouted taunts and insults, she noticed that he hadn't targeted Gaara. Although, it looked like Gaara was intent on hurting him.

Gaara's glare made Zaku shiver but it did not prepare him for what was coming next. Sand to slither to where Zaku was. Slowly, his body was covered with sand, beginning with his feet. Zaku felt suffocated, trapped. He coughed up and started screaming.

Gaara, too focused on his anger to notice Zaku's struggling, let go off the sand. The sand drained letting Zaku run free. Zaku bolted as fast as he could after shouting:

"It's true! My friends say you're a monster!" This brought Gaara back to reality. He glared at the retreating figure who spoke against him. It was true though. He was a monster. Him, Gaara, was the host of a demon. Mortified, Gaara knew that his 'friend' knew his secret now.

He turned around and walked away, not bothering to see her face. He didn't want another rejection, he was sick and tired of those.

"Hey, wait- where are you going, Gaara?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"You don't want me here." Gaara waited for a reply. Ten seconds passed by, to him it felt like an hour.

She did not reply but instead started laughing. When she finished, ultimately puzzling him, she shook her head and said:

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a monster."

"Oh, shush, don't listen to Zaku, he's a bully."

"He's right."

"Well...even if you are a monster, that thing you did...was so...cool!"

"What?"

"It was awesome! And you even stood up for me!"

"..."

"Really, I think that was a cool thing you did, with the sand and all!

"...I..don't..scare...you?"

"Well..not really. I wish I had those powers!"

"No, you don't."

"Well it looks awesome."

"...Really?"

"Yeah!"

''You...want to keep talking to...me?"

"Of course I do!...Unless..you didn't want to be my friend anymore..?"

_She called me her friend._

Gaara was taken aback, this girl sure was surprising. He was sure she would be running away screaming now, just like the previous boy.

"Friends."

It was a simple word but Gaara knew she would understand, she was a smart girl. Gaara felt peace and almost...familiar around her and he had no clue as to why. But that feeling was not important, what was important was that she was here. She was there, with him, not scared or filled with hatred. She declared that they were friends, something entirely foreign to him. And his secret, his hidden power that he hated so much. The burden that power came with was heavy, the demon inside him was deadly. He was always viewed as a weapon, never a real person. His ability to control sand was a surprise to most, and feared by everyone.

What surprised him the most was not that she wasn't afraid, actually. She hadn't appeared shocked, but rather...indifferent.

* * *

**Reviews make my day :D**

EDIT: I just fixed the errors and readjusted some sentences:)

If you liked this, check out my story 'Misconceptions' If you do, then you're officially awesome.

Random Quote: Haters never die, they just multiply.

Thanks to all my reviewers You're awesome too


End file.
